Pier 18
Pier 18 '''is the second episode of Red Hood. It is written by Valeyard6282. Synopsis Jason plays dirty with tricks up his sleeve, The Red Hood Gang continues their fight for the Maroni drug cartel, Margaret and Sal get caught up in old habits, Cash makes a startling discovery. Plot '''Torture We see a sack being ripped off of Jason's head. Jason is bound to a wooden chair with zip ties binding his legs to the legs of the chair and his hands behind the chair. He is in a dark room with little light. There are several members of the Red Hood Gang in front of him, all wearing blood red ski masks, pistols tucked into their belts. One walks over to Jason and pulls off his ski mask. He has a brown beard and medium-length brown hair. He gets in Jason's face. "Look at me Knight. Look at me. You. You're really stupid enough to think you can end crime? Are you kidding me? End it? You tryin' to get us out?" Jason doesn't respond. The hood is holding a small pipe bar. He slams it into Jason's belly. "Huh?" Jason spits out blood and chuckles. "Go to hell." The hood roars and slams the pipe into Jason's belly again. "Hear's the deal. You kill people. We want you to kill someone. He's been causing us some...let's just say trouble. We want him out of the picture. You think we can work somethin' out?" Jason bites his lip. "You want me to become a hitman for your gang? Go fuck yourselves." The hood roars and slams the pipe against Jason's ribs. Jason winces in pain. "Oh, it's not his gang. It's mine." A woman walks forward from the darkness. It's Margaret. Margaret is wearing her hair in the same bob and she is wearing red heels, fishnet stockings, short black shorts, a black leather jacket, and a red shirt. She has a knife in her hands. "Look Arkham Knight, or whatever the hell you call yourself, I'm in charge. Everyone does what I say. I don't care if you have a vendetta against crime. I saw what you can do. We need a mobster eliminated and we want you to take him down. No strings attached. You kill him under our command but you show no ties to this gang." Jason spits out blood. "And why would I do that?" Margaret laughs. "Because Knight, he's the last man standing in the pool of blood that used to be the Maroni Crime Family." Jason looks up. "Sal?" Margaret nods. "We need his assets." Jason shakes his head. "I do this on my own terms." Margaret shakes her head. "You have no choice." Jason chuckles. "What are you going to do?" Margaret smiles and then whips her knife-wielding arm upwards, slashing open the stitches across Jason's brand. Jason winces as blood oozes down his cheek, pulling over his lip and cheek. Margaret backs away. "Distal. Teach him some manners. And make it quick." The other hoods follow Margaret into another room. The hood from earlier- Liam Distal- walks forward with a grin. He grabs Jason's head and slams it against his knee before throwing Jason's head back. Jason's nose is covered in blood, blood dripping down onto the middle of his lip. Liam grabs Jason's head to hold it still and pounds his fist into Jason's face over and over and over again, making more blood soak Jason's mouth. We see a close up shot of Jason's bindings as the chair rocks, result of Jason being beat up and tortured by Liam. The plastic zip tie cracks in distress- the plastic seriously weakened. Jason feels this and smirks. Jason's head is down and he slowly starts raising it up, stopping so the camera is still looking down at him. His mouth is covered in blood and he laughs uncontrollably. The scene has a Joker feeling to it. Jason headbutts Liam, knocking him back and slams his own body forward, snapping the zip tie. Jason straitens his body and snaps a wooden chair leg off of the now cracked chair as his plastic binds fall to the ground. The splintered table leg is jagged and sharp at the end. Jason stands up and walks towards Liam, who draws his pistol and points it at Jason. Jason grabs the gun and forces Liam's hand to point the gun towards the ceiling and fire it. Jason takes control of the gun, ejecting the magazine and throwing the weapon down onto the ground. Jason uses his empty left hand and grabs Liam's shoulder, using his right hand to thrust the jagged wooden weapon into Liam's belly. Liam grunts as the jagged blade enters his belly. Jason laughs some more and twists the jagged piece of wooden around in Liam's belly. Liam screams. Five hoods barge into the room, hearing the gunshot. They point pistols at Jason. As they enter, Jason rips the wood out of Liam, spins him around and holds the now blood red blade against Liam's skull, holding him hostage, threatening to ram the weapon through Liam's skull. TBACategory:Episodes